fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kama/@comment-28512353-20190412160547/@comment-28512353-20190413114852
Lol you say semiramis has the same CA? Then you sure did not watch that video properly, I was using a CA CE, and I tried to slap 2 2030 CE but failed thanks to no one in my friend list using semiramis with 2030. But do you know that, even if you do that to cu alter, he can't crit consistently even if you slap bazett ce. Next, you said that you can protect ur ass with skill 1, but simple math says that average of 2 turn will clear 2 hit dodge in party, and when solo, a single turn. How are you going to survive the next 3 turn naked? Spam Merlin skill 2? You will die in second rotation then if you are lucky. Dude, did you just say that even when both are having advantage, Cu alter can outdmg KH? No way, Cu alter's NP is a single turn anyway, to be fair you need to calculate KH's single turn buff as well(you require more than 4 turn to charge his np without much luck and skill). How can you outdamage a servant that crit every single fkin turn with each attack having 80%+ crit chance with your 10-20%?. You are using the same logic as Hammer, realying on luck to deal more damage. With the calculation I already provided last comment, it shouldn't be hard to know the difference. And also you simply ignored my point of that KH have wider range of choice for CE. Do you know that Volumen Hydragyrum that solves your problem, is scaled with HP. And KH can choose any CE with 2k atk or 2.4k like Victor from the moon, Talk of the hot sand, Dance with rounds just to give some example. Like I said, the only thing that cu alter can help his team is that atk down and crit down that can easily misses it's mark. That is the reason why waver and sherlock NP is so good. KH can save you the trouble of using atlas MC or plugsuit to swap a debuff clear skill when faced with enemy that spam debuffs, while your cu will always be naked to debuff. And DPS are supposed to be selfish, if it makes them better than others to be selfish, why not? It's not like your support have severe survivability problem(unless you create it yourself). And if it's a content that hard, I don't see you landing debuff without gil cas. Other than around 10% damage(that can be covered with KH skill 2), do you know what musashi can do and what KH can't? Her pierce invul. Musashi's skill 1 burst last only 1 turn that makes her art stronger than KH's but quick still weaker. The only way to make her quick be as good as KH is by using her third skill in addition. That 21% damage that she has over KH is where she is strong. But know that after that single turn she can only deal normal damage, while KH still possess 20% atk for 2 more turn that will be effective as long as you attack.(unlike performance buff where you require specific card) Not like musashi can tank as good as KH. Just as KH is vulnerable without skill 2(tied with heal ,def and atk), musashi is vulnerable after skill3(tied with invul). Skill seal will stop her perfectly while KH has the option of BCE. "The thing is outside comfort zone" dude, really? I've already said that cu alter is good because his comfort zone is wider than KH. And KH is better when both are in their comfort zone, please readddd. I've never said that cu alter is bad. They have their own niche, cu alter with hit dodge with low cd ,atk down and crit down, while KH with def up, heal, 5k guts and super high debuff resistance with low cd. You didn't even bother to read... More stuff, you don't need to be the best of your class to compete. KH's survivability is overkill? Then tell me you find no trouble clearing all content with Cu alter and his support. Without cu dying once. Can cu alter solo what KH can? Check my replies to another comment below, the link to a japanese youtuber that main KH. Can your cu alter solo all those content, with lv 100, 2k fou, np5? If you can't it aint overkill. You are lying to yourself my friend. I never said that he can shine only when solo, you are the only one who brought that up constantly without prove. Sure in a team cu can last longer using his teammate as shield, but you will get your stars stolen constantly, effectively dealing less damage while having the same or less survivability. KH's quick is only making his crits even more consistent with that 2 2030. Since he will always be critting, his art and quick will crit whenever he get them, effectively spamming NP much faster than Cu. He can even save the NP for a turn with less than 2 KH's card(as opening to reduce damage loss). The first point you pointed out is a question that I've already answered with the text just before yours.(1st paragraph even) Many servants are placed with limits, good examples are Kama and zerks without CA skill. They can only use CE & MC & support to cover up what they need, and that limits their CE, MC and support choice to make them better.